


Nudity and Misunderstandings

by kanobies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, in other news Im gay for fluff, so highkey this started from a prompt about Mon sending nudes and turned into this fluffy mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanobies/pseuds/kanobies
Summary: Working at the DEO can be difficult when a hot alien won't stop texting you. Especially when you're angry with said hot alien, who then decides to send you nudes at work.A story about misunderstandings, nudity, and crushes.





	

His phone had been buzzing for hours. A glance confirmed that it was once again Mon-El. Winn sighed, eyes flitting back to the computer. He’d been working on DEO paperwork for hours. For a government organization that dealt with rogue and criminal aliens, they sure did have a lot of paperwork.

 

_ BUZZ _

The man frowned, pushing his phone off to the side, shoulders hunched as he leaned over the monitor. Winn’s fingers tapped away at the keyboard, the clicks in time with the now muffled buzz from under a small stack of paper.

 

_ BUZZ _

 

He grit his teeth, grabbing his phone and plopping it inside a drawer. Mon-El had been messaging him incessantly since Kara had the absolutely brilliant idea of getting the flirty Daxamite a cell phone.  _ Enculturation, _ she said.  _ It’ll be good for him, _ she claimed. To Winn the only good it was doing was distracting him from his work.

 

It wasn’t that he hated the guy. He was just...a playboy plain and simple. Ever since that night of reckless abandon, of poor choices, and much, much alcohol, Mon had barely even bothered to talk to Winn. It was as though he didn’t even exist. 

 

Winn had gotten used to people blowing him off when they found something more interesting. In this case, that interesting thing just happened to be Kara. Maybe that was why he was so irritated. Watching a guy you thought was at least your friend blow you off to hang out and flirt with your best friend would make any person angry.

 

_ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ _

The drawer vibrated, the phone shaking and jumping about inside the drawer. Winn’s frown grew deeper, hand pausing at the handle. Yeah Mon-El was kind of an ass, but that didn’t explain why he’d been constantly pestering him. 

 

First it had been the simple  _ Hello,  _ and then there was a  _ Hey it’s me Mon. Kara gave me your number.  _ Winn had sighed, of course Kara had given him his number. 

“He needs friends,” she argued, after he had confronted her about the texts. “Come on, he isn’t so bad once you get to know him.”

Winn gave her a glare. “I do know him,” Winn said, finger pointing at her face, “or have you forgotten who went through the drunken night of debauchery and almost got their ass chewed out?”

 

Kara had brushed it off, saying that Mon-El had still been ignorant to humans and their appropriate levels of alcohol consumption. She left him with a plea to text the Daxamite back and a hug as she went off to once again save National City from some alien threat.

 

Winn had stared at his phone for a day after that, picking it up, only to set it down moments later. Alex had given him a questioning look. “What? Are you waiting for someone to call you or something?”

 

He had shaken his head no, sliding his cell into his pocket and quickly getting back to work. Alex’s brows had remained raised, eyes watching and analyzing him the rest of the day.

 

At home, Winn had finally gotten himself to do it. He had replied with a simple,  _ Hey.  _ He expected that by now Mon wouldn’t bother to text back. He’d probably found someone else to message. His stomach gave a small twist. Why did that bother him?

 

His phone had chimed almost instantly, and he moved on reflex to check the screen.

 

_ Hey, What’s up my dude?? :))) _

 

From there they had descended into conversation. Mon had asked about his day, Winn had replied with the usual “Oh it was fine,” and had proceeded to ask Mon how his day was. That question resulted in a long and interesting tale of how Mon had somehow managed to accidentally wind up in a jail cell, dressed in a pickle suit for a job. Winn had laughed at the absurdity. His fingers had tapped out,  _ Why does a guy like you work odd jobs anyways? You could easily be a model. _

 

His phone had remained silent. Winn had panicked, worried that he had said something wrong, done something to offend the man, when his phone chimed. He quickly reached for it, eyes scanning the glass screen. 

 

_ OK, so I just looked up what a “model” is. _

 

_ It seems, legitimate!! :)) _

 

Winn had snorted. God, who had taught him how to use emojis. Probably Kara. He had quickly typed back a response.

 

_ You mean legit? And yeah it’s a pretty chill job I guess, though I wouldn’t know from personal experience. _

 

The Daxamite had responded immediately.

 

_ Yes! Legit, that’s what I meant. Also what do you mean? You could be a model easily ;) _

 

Winn had blushed, eyes retracing the words to make sure that he wasn’t in fact having an aneurysm. Was Mon-El flirting with him?  _ Wow,  _ he thought,  _ he has lower standards than I thought. _ Said Daxamite had kept typing away.

 

_ Hey, wait a sec. You said I should be a model… _

 

_ Does that mean you think I’m hot, Winn? ;))) _

 

Winn had thrown his phone in surprise, the case smacking against the wall and keeping it from shattering. The man picked it up, placing it on the charger and ignoring the buzzing. 

 

“God, I’m such an idiot,” he had groaned. His face was still flushed, his hands pressing against his face as he leaned over the side of the bed.  

 

He had known he was bisexual for awhile. There’d been a couple of guys in college, all short term flings, and one or two in his professional life, but lately his affections had been geared towards women. Then came Kara, with her rejection, followed hastily by a tall hunky Daxamite peace of meat. He groaned again.  _ God, what am I even thinking? _

 

He had let it slip. He had let the alien king of flirting know about his slightly more than mild attraction to him. And now he was teasing him. Something had curled in Winn’s stomach, a frown coming to mar his face. Of course Mon would take it as a joke. Because that was who he was. The alien was an ass through and through.

 

And now he was here, at work, his phone shoved in a drawer, vibrating so vigorously that he was worried that people would start to think that he had  _ something else _ in there.

 

He sighed, fingers curling around the drawer as he pulled it back. His other hand grabbed the phone, clicking it on. Winn let out a small noise of curiosity. Mon-El had been sending him pictures. He wondered what those could be. The man tapped at the message icon, flicking again to Mon-El’s name and opening the thread.

 

“HOLY FUCK!” Winn cried, dropping the phone on his desk, and swiveling around to face away from it. His coworkers were staring at him, some curiously while others looked irritated over his loud outburst. Winn attempted to give them an apologetic smile, but it came out more like that of a lunatics.

 

The man spun his chair about, hand pausing over his phone. Maybe he had just been hallucinating. His eyes fell back onto the screen as it lit up. His face flushed as he stared at it for a moment before turning back to face away from his desk.

 

“Nope, definitely not hallucinating,” he mumbled.

 

“Why would you be hallucinating?” came a voice. He jerked, head twisting around to find the voice. Alex stood to his right, resting in the place in between his chair and the desk. Her arms were crossed, brow and lip furrowed in a look of worry.

 

“Uh...Um, no reason,” he said, fingers scratching at his head. “I, uh, just got an...alarming, that’s it, an  _ alarming _ text.”

 

The agent frowned. “Well, if it’s so alarming, let me see it.”

 

Winn jerked, hands waving about as he shook his head. “No, no, that is a bad idea, very bad idea!” 

 

He moved his chair trying to block her from reaching his phone. She glared at him, arm darting past him and snatching the phone from behind his back. Winn gave a startled noise, surprised by how fast she moved. He sometimes forgot that Alex really was no joke.

 

“Come on,” she said, finger clicking on the phone and swiping to open it, “it can’t be that bad.” Her eyes fell to the screen, frown opening to form a look of horror. 

 

“HOLY FUCK!”

 

She dropped the phone, the case saving the phone from breaking a second time. Winn dived down, grabbing it and turning it off before a group passersby could see. More people were staring at them now. Eyes trained on the pair, looks inquisitive. It wasn’t everyday that something surprised Alex Danvers.

 

Alex collected herself, as best she could, falling into an awkward shuffle as she stared at Winn.

 

“Was that-”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

She was quiet for a moment, a coy smile painting itself across her face. “So are you two, a thing?”

 

Winn choked on air, face turning red as he shook his head feverently. “No, no way! Why would you even-”

 

“Winn, he sent you nudes.”

 

He shhhed her, finger pointed against his lips as he whispered, “You think I don’t know that? I saw the pictures Alex. You don’t have to announce it to all of our fellow DEO employees.”

 

She chuckled, voice light and teasing, “Well in any case, it looks as though you have an admirer. A very  _ endowed  _ admirer.”

 

That earned her a glare, Winn’s bottom lip pouting as his face began to fade from red to pink. “Come on, you know he’s not being serious. He probably doesn’t even understand what it means to send,” his voice dropped low, “ _ nudes.  _ It’s probably some weird Daxamite custom,” he assured, receiving a skeptical look from his companion.

 

“I don’t know about that Winn, I think-”

 

_ BUZZ _

 

Alex grinned, patting the man’s shoulder as he glanced down at his phone. “Well, I’ll leave you to it Lover Boy.” She left with the feeling of Winn’s eyes shooting lasers into the back of her head. She waved off the gathered agents, shooing them off and back to their work.

 

Winn glared down at the phone, his fingers tightening around the case. He hurriedly read over the message.

 

_ Winn, why are you not responding?? Does the feline possess your tongue?? ;))) _

 

The man let out a small grunt, his fingers tightening into a vice grip around his phone, eyes falling as he sighed and rested his head against his arm. This was just cruel.  _ He obviously doesn’t know what a nude implies, _ he assured himself. Fingers darting down to deftly type out a response.

 

_ We need to talk. _

 

He waited a moment for the alien’s response. It came hurriedly, as though the man had been watching his phone, waiting for Winn to respond.

 

_ Alright! I’m at Kara’s. You can come by after work? _

 

Winn sighed, clicking his phone off and sliding it into his pocket. He glanced at the monitor. Only two hours to go before he could clear up all this mess. Only two more hours where he totally didn’t think about an alien’s member. Nope definitely not. Only two hours. He could do this. Or at least he would try to.

 

__________

 

Two hours quickly morphed to thirty minutes, the man rushing past a spattering of agents as he moved out of headquarters. He saw Alex on his way out, the woman simply giving him a knowing smirk and wave.

 

The drive to Kara’s felt like an age and a day. As his foot pressed against the break, his eyes fell on a nearby jogger. The man was shirtless, headphones bobbing about as he ran down the street. His head was flooded with the image of a torso, a small trail of hair snaking down-

 

HONK HONK HONK HONK

 

He jerked, eyes darting up towards the now green light. Winn quickly pressed on the gas, ignoring the shouts from behind and the fingers in his mirror. He shook his head. God it’s like he was a teenager again, having fantasies while driving. He made a familiar turn, driving down the street before stalling and parking in front of Kara’s apartment building. Winn thumped his head against the wheel. 

 

“Why did he have to send those pictures? Why did I listen to Kara? Why am I such an idiot?” he mumbled to himself. 

 

The ride up the elevator and to the apartment felt much too short, the corny elevator music only playing one time through before he reached his destination. He moved down the hall, hand resting against the wooden door. He took a deep breath, fist clenching and rapping against the door.

 

It was a moment before he heard someone fiddling with the lock, the door pulling back to reveal the man who had been haunting his mind. Mon-El leaned against the door frame, a pleasant and teasing grin on his face as he leered down at the shorter man.

 

“Hey, Winn. It’s been a while,” the Daxamite remarked, his biceps slightly flexing as his arm supported him against the wooden frame. Winn’s eyes were glued to the man, becoming slightly glazed. He shook his head, look determined as he pushed past the man and into the apartment. His eyes quickly tore apart the room. He turned back to the alien, who was watching him with inquisitivity.

 

“Where’s Kara?”

 

Mon-El gave a curious snort. “I told her to go out. Said you were coming over,” he explained, moving past Winn and plopping down on the couch.

 

“Why would you do that?” Winn asked. 

The Daxamite wore a confused smirk. “Uh, because you were coming over?” he responded matter-of-factly. Winn moved closer, gears turning as he attempted to keep up with the alien’s logic.

 

“Is there some sort of Daxamite custom that says that Kara can’t be here when I’m here?” Winn questioned. Mon-El’s behavior was befuddling. He shook his head. No that wasn’t the important question. It was probably better Kara wasn’t here. She wouldn’t have to hear this.

 

“No wait nevermind,” Winn placed crossed his arms, glaring down at the man. Mon-El was watching him, body stretched out lazily across the couch and coffee table. His shirt was too small, a smattering of hair peeking out from below the hem. Winn averted his gaze, eyes staring firmly at the wall. “Why did you send me those….pictures?”

 

Mon-El laughed. “Because I like you of course,” he said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Winn made a strangled noise, face pink as he continued to glare at the wall.

 

“Uh, no you don’t.”

 

The Daxamite stood up, moving over to the man and trying to get him to make eye contact. Mon-El’s brow was creased, smile having morphed into a frown at Winn’s statement.

 

“Yes I do,” he assured. “That’s why I sent you those ‘nudes’. I was told that was how you expressed to someone that you liked them.”

 

Winn’s gaze flicked over to the alien, eyes wide with disbelief. The man looked serious. Winn couldn’t take it, a fit of laughter bubbling up and erupting from inside him. Mon-El watched, confusion evident as the man before him gripped his stomach, chest bursting with laughter. The alien frowned, arms crossing and lip pouted.

 

The human wiped away a couple stray tears, heaving as he attempted to catch his breath. “God, who told you that?”

 

Mon-El reached over to the table, presenting Winn with a magazine. The man stared at it for a moment before breaking into another fit.

 

“I don’t appreciate you laughing at me,” Mon-El stated, eyes trained on the shorter man as he recovered from his fit and gave an apologetic smile.

 

“Sorry dude, but this is too good! You, I mean, you used Cosmo as a legitimate source.”

 

The Daxamite frowned, snatching the magazine back from the shorter man. “What’s wrong with Cosmo? I find their quizzes very entertaining.”

 

“Yeah, well the thing about ‘nudes’ is that well, you send those to someone you’re interested in sexually. Someone who you usually like  _ romantically _ ,” Winn explained. Mon-El still looked confused. 

 

Winn sighed. “Look, so we’re...friend’s I guess, right?”

 

Mon-El smiled, “Yeah.”

 

“So when you like me, you mean you  _ like _ me platonically. You don’t send nudes to your friends,” Winn said. The taller man was frowning, eyes trailing down as he stared at the floor.

 

“Oh,” Mon-El said. His eyes flitted up, meeting those of the shorter man’s. “Well, what if I don’t like you platonically?”

 

Winn made a strangled noise. “I’m sorry what?”

 

Mon-El advanced forward, throwing the discarded  _ Cosmo _ down onto the couch. His face was inches from his companion’s. 

“I said, ‘What if I don’t like you platonically?’, What if I like you romantically? Sexually even?” his hands gripped Winn’s sides, “Would the ‘nudes’ be okay, then?”

 

Winn blubbered. His voice started and stopped, brain trying to process and analyze. Finally he managed to think of something remotely coherent.

“Wait, since when have you liked me?”

 

Mon-El smiled, head drawing slightly back. “Hmm, probably since the night you outdrank me,” he said, noticing the man’s bafflement, he continued, “Kara told me that I should probably give you some space though. Because I almost got you in trouble. That’s why she gave me your number! So that I could message you and see if you were still angry with me.”

 

Winn breathed, head bent, absorbing all of the unbelievable things Mon-El was saying. “Okay, so first thing, yes I was mad, still kind of am since you never apologized,” he said giving the Daxamite a pointed look.

“Sorry?” Mon-El supplied. “No wait, I mean, yes I apologize for getting you in trouble. Is that okay?”

 

Winn nodded, “Yes, that’s okay, I accept your apology. Now, secondly, you’re telling me that you in fact like me, as in  _ like like  _ me, as in you want to date me?” Winn asked, voice rising as the statement became more and more unbelievable.

 

“Yes, I do  _ like like  _ you,” Mon assured, hands resting on Winn’s shoulders as he looked down at the man. “And I’m sorry that my ‘nudes’ did not have their intended effect. It’s clear that I still have a lot to learn about Earth.”

 

Winn laughed, fingers scratching at his chin. “Well, I uh, wouldn’t say that they didn’t have an  _ effect _ per se,” Winn remarked. Mon-El tilted his head down, eyes growing dark.

 

“Oh?”

 

The man stared up at the Daxamite, breath hitching. He saw him leaning down, coming closer. His brain moved to overdrive, arms jerking out as he pushed back slightly. Mon-El frowned, brow lowering in disappointment.

 

“Hey there, buddy, I don’t put out until the first date.”

 

“Oh, well then let’s go on one now!” 

 

Mon-El grabbed his arm, dragging him across the room and out the door, ignoring Winn’s protests as he shut and locked the door. He pushed a protesting Winn onto the elevator, finger jabbing at the button as the door shut. They remained quiet, pressed into each other’s sides.

 

“I do like you, you know?” Mon-El said, voice soft. Winn’s eyes flicked up, meeting his companion’s pair. He was staring at him, waiting for his response. Winn smiled, hand reaching over and tightening around the Daxamite’s.

 

“I know. I like you too.”

 

Mon-El smiled, fingers tightening in return around the hand that gripped his, pulling Winn out from the elevator and onto the streets of National City, their soft laughter echoing down the empty street. 

  
It was odd how much had changed in only a few days. Winn laughed, arm and body getting pulled down the street as Mon stomped along, looking for somewhere for them to eat. His eyes trailed the man’s features, smile softening. It was odd how he had thought this man didn’t like him. How he had felt his attraction was entirely one sided. But then emotions were a fickle thing. Something that apparently only nudes and misunderstandings could interpret.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! This fic was highkey prompted by some cool people on the MonWinn network, so thank y'all for the idea and I hope you enjoy! This honestly turned out a lot fluffier than i anticipated, but hey it gay and I'm gay so what more can I say?  
> Follow me @ kanobies on tumblr if you ever want to send prompts or just ask any kind of questions! Comments and criticisms are always appreciated.


End file.
